The present invention relates to a monitoring device and, more particularly, to the monitoring in a small-scale store or the like which is managed by a few staffs.
A conventional monitoring device 301 has a structure as shown in FIG. 3. As shown in FIG. 3, this conventional monitoring device 301 has plural cameras 302 (four cameras in FIG. 3), a camera interface circuit 303, a control unit 304, a recording unit 305, operation buttons 306, a power circuit 307, a monitor interface circuit 308, a monitor unit 309, and an emergency button/door contact 310.
The operation of this monitoring device 301 is briefly described with reference to FIG. 3.
Initially, the operation buttons 306 of the monitoring device 301 are operated to set the recording mode of the monitoring device 301. As the recording mode, there are a xe2x80x9cnormal modexe2x80x9d in which images taken by the cameras 302 are recorded at one of frame advance speeds: (one frame in several seconds), (one frame in several minutes) and (frame advance at a lower speed), and an xe2x80x9cemergency modelxe2x80x9d in which images taken by the cameras 302 are recorded at a higher frame advance speed than that of the xe2x80x9cnormal modexe2x80x9d. The frame advance speed at which the images taken by the cameras 302 are recorded is set for each of the modes.
In addition, it is possible to previously set the selection of images, i.e., which images are to be recorded among the images taken by the plural cameras 302. For example, the setting that the recording is successively switched in the following order: images taken by the camera 302a, images taken by the camera 302b, images taken by the camera 302c and images taken by the camera 302d at predetermined periods is possible.
When the setting of the recording mode is terminated, the monitoring operation is started in the normal mode. The monitoring device 301 records the images taken by a previously selected camera 302 in the recording unit 305, in accordance with the previously set recording mode. While these images are recorded, an image which is being taken by the camera 302 is displayed on the monitor unit 309 to show the image which is being taken by the camera 302 to a user.
At this time, when the user perceives the emergency and pushes the emergency button 310, the monitoring device 301 switches the mode into the previously set emergency mode, and records the images which are taken by the previously selected camera 302 in the recording unit 305.
When the xe2x80x9cemergency modexe2x80x9d is set so that the images are always recorded without the emergency button 310 being pushed and the images which have been already recorded are retained without being overwritten when the emergency button 310 is pushed, the images before the emergency button 310 is pushed also can be recorded.
As described above, the conventional monitoring device 301 is used for the image recording in accordance with the recording mode. Besides, in a small-scale store such as a convenience store, the monitoring device 301 can shoot places behind the shelves of goods, which are not seen by a cashier, using the cameras 302. Then, the images taken by the cameras 302 are displayed on the monitor 309, whereby whether these are many customers or not can be grasped. Further, when the monitor 309 is installed in a place which can be seen by the customers to inform the customers that the store is being shot by the monitoring cameras, the monitoring device is used to prevent wrongful acts such as shoplifting.
However, when the above-mentioned monitoring device 301 is used in the small-scale store, such as a convenience store, which is managed by a few staffs, the monitor 309 is normally installed near the register. Therefore, for example when the staff has to leave the vicinity of the register to go for the goods to be supplied to the storage or to arrange the goods in the shelves, i.e., while the staff is doing these works, the staff cannot grasp whether or not there are many customers in the store or monitor the store.
In addition, when the monitoring device is used in the above-mentioned way, the clerk can grasp movements of the customers by seeing the monitor 309 when the clerk is near the register. Thus, when a customer approaches the register to make the payment for example, the clerk can serve the customer immediately. However, when the customer approaches the register to make the payment when the clerk is away from the register, the clerk cannot serve the customer immediately. The prior art has problems in serving the customers.
Further, when an illegal act such as robbery and shoplifting occurs when the staff is away from the register, since the emergency button provided in the monitoring device 301 is also placed near the register in many cases, the staff cannot push the emergency button immediately even if he/she finds this illegal act. Consequently, the monitoring device fails to take the images in the emergency, which may evidence the illegal act.
The present invention is made to solve the above-mentioned problems. It is an object of the present invention to provide a monitoring device which enables to always easily grasp the circumstances in a small-scale store, such as a convenience store having a few clerks, wherever the clerks are.
A monitoring device according to the present invention (claim 1) comprises one master machine and at least one slave machine, and in the monitoring device, the master machine comprises at least: plural cameras; video signal output means for outputting images taken by the plural cameras as video signals; entrance detection means for detecting an entrance of a mobile body and outputting a mobile body detection signal, when the mobile body enters one of shooting ranges of the plural cameras; mobile body image selection means for automatically selecting images taken by one of the cameras, which camera has shot the mobile body, in accordance with input of the mobile body detection signal; master machine radio transmission means for transmitting the video signals and the mobile body detection signal to the slave machine as well as receiving a signal transmitted from the slave machine; and shooting camera switching means for selecting the images taken by the camera in accordance with the signal transmitted from the slave machine, and the slave machine comprises at least: image selection means for selecting one of the video signals of the images taken by the plural cameras; image selection signal generation means for outputting an image selection signal to the master machine when the image selection means are operated; a monitor unit for displaying the video signal selected by the image selection means; at least one warning unit for issuing a warning in accordance with the mobile body detection signal; actuation means for actuating the warning unit when the mobile body detection signal is received; and slave machine radio transmission means for transmitting the image selection signal as well as receiving the signals transmitted from the master machine.
According to the so-constructed monitoring device, the radio contact can be established between the slave machine having the monitor unit and the master machine, in a small-scale store, such as a convenience store which is managed by a few clerks. Therefore, even when the clerk carries the slave machine, the information from the master machine can be transmitted to the slave machine. Accordingly, even when the clerk goes for the goods to be supplied or arranges the goods in the shelves, the clerk can monitor the store to grasp the number of customers in the store. Besides, even when the clerk is absorbed in the supply or arrangement of goods and looks asides the slave machine, the warning units inform that a customer in the store comes to the register with goods, after the mobile body is detected. Further, the staff can check this situation using the image on the monitor of the slave machine. Therefore, the quick services can be given to the customers.
According to the present invention (claim 2), in the monitoring device of claim 1, the slave machine comprises fixing means for fixing the slave machine.
According to the so-constructed monitoring device, the slave machine can be for example easily hanged on a part of the uniform of the clerk or put on a wall near the place where the clerk is. Therefore, the slave machine can be carried more easily, whereby the monitoring device becomes suitable.
According to the present invention (claim 3), in the monitoring device of claim 2, the fixing means is a hook.
According to the so-constructed monitoring device, the slave machine can for example be hanged on a part of the uniform of the clerk. Therefore, the slave machine can be carried more easily, whereby the monitoring device becomes suitable.
According to the present invention (claim 4), in the monitoring device of claim 2, the fixing means is a magnet.
According to the so-constructed monitoring device, the slave machine can for example be easily put on the wall near the place where the clerk is. Therefore, the slave machine can be carried more easily, whereby the monitoring device becomes suitable.
According to the present invention (claim 5), in the monitoring device of one of claims 1 to 4, the warning unit is a lamp.
According to the so-constructed monitoring device, even when the user looks aside the monitor, the user can know the warning immediately by the flashing light.
According to the present invention (claim 6), in the monitoring device of one of claims 1 to 4, the warning unit is a buzzer.
According to the so-constructed monitoring device, even when the user is slightly away from the slave machine, the user can know the warning immediately by the sound.
According to the present invention (claim 7), in the monitoring device of one of claims 1 to 4, the warning unit is a vibrator.
According to the so-constructed monitoring device, the user can know the warning without being noticed by those around the user, such as customers.
According to the present invention (claim 8), in the monitoring device of one of claims 1 to 4, the warning unit is at least one of a lamp, a buzzer and a vibrator.
According to the so-constructed monitoring device, even when the user is away from the slave machine, the warning can be informed to the user. Further, when the two or more warning units are combined, the warning can be informed more surely.
According to the present invention (claim 9), in the monitoring device of one of claims 1 to 8 comprises: the mobile body detection signals as many as the plural cameras, said mobile body detection signals having contents which differ; and the actuation means corresponding to each of the mobile body detection signals having the contents which differ.
According to the so-constructed monitoring device, the camera which has detected the mobile body can be known immediately. Therefore, the clerk can cope with the mobile body quickly, whereby the monitoring device becomes more suitable.
According to the present invention (claim 10), in the monitoring device of one of claims 1 to 9, the slave machine comprises emergency recording operation means for recording circumstances in an emergency; and emergency recording signal generation means for generating an emergency recording signal when the emergency recording operation means are operated, and the emergency recording operation means starts recording the images taken by the plural cameras when the master machine receives the emergency recording signal.
According to the so-constructed monitoring device, the user can switch the images to the images to be selected with checking the monitor images taken by the plural monitoring cameras using the slave machine at hand. Further, when the staff perceives the emergency-from the monitor images of the slave machine, the staff can promptly pushes the emergency buttons. Therefore, the good monitoring device which is efficient and sufficient even when the staff is away from the register and does not fail to take images in the emergencies can be provided.